This invention is directed to log splitting apparatus and more particularly to a portable hydraulic operated high-power log splitter which includes two log splitting means mounted in fixed positions relative to one another, on a fixedly positioned support member, such that the hydraulic cylinder means for driving a ram is operative to split or shear a supplied log on both the forward and return stroke.
In the prior art, there exists a number of log splitting devices of varying design. One such design is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,214 to Brukner which discloses a relatively low-power portable hydraulic log splitter in which a single wedge is mounted on a support member, with a single hydraulic cylinder means being operative to drive a ram which forces a supplied log against the wedge for splitting. Energy is lost on the return stroke of the hydraulic cylinder means to its initial position. That is, splitting is achieved only on the forward stroke of the cylinder means and the ram, and energy is expended with no splitting of logs on the return stroke of the cylinder means and the ram.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,867 to Butas, Jr., discloses a non-portable relatively low-power log splitter for use in a high-production environment which utilizes a four-way, step knife blade at either end of a longitudinal stroke. Each knife blade is mounted on a non-fixedly positioned support member, that is an adjustable table which must be repositioned after each longitudinal stroke to compensate for the thickness of a ram. A log is automatically placed in position between and at the center of the four-way knife blades by a hydraulically operated table. A self-centering circular ram connected to a single two-way hydraulic cylinder forces the log to either of the four-way knife blades depending upon which end of the stroke the ram was last positioned. After each log is split, the adjustable table must be repositioned, such that another log may be split. It is contemplated in the Butas, Jr. patent that logs in a limited diameter range are to be split as a function of the diameter of the ram. That is, the diameter of a log to be split may be no greater than the diameter of the ram.
According to the present invention, high-power portable hydraulic log splitting apparatus is disclosed, in which two log splitting means are situated in fixed positions relative to one another on a fixedly positioned support member. A ram means is operated by a two-way hydraulic cylinder for driving supplied logs into the respective log splitting means on the forward and return strokes of the hydraulic cylinder means. The log splitting is accomplished without movement of the support member, during forward and return strokes of the hydraulic cylinder means, and logs of varying dimensions which may be greater than the diameter of the ram, and of varying grain are readily accommodated. Accordingly, a rugged and portable log splitter is provided which operates at higher speeds and with larger ram forces than previously known.